knishes_and_count_choculafandomcom-20200215-history
Woodrow Harris
'''Woodrow Harris '''is the right fielder for the Oklahoma City Tornadoes of the Dalton Memorial Baseball League. A two-time Most Valuable Player (2011 and 2014), Harris is the first dominant player in Tornadoes franchise history. Biography Early Life Named after the 28th President of the United States Woodrow Wilson, Woodrow Harris was born in Sacramento, California as the first child of two political historian parents. Taking little interest in politics, Woodrow became a force to be reckoned with in sports. In high school, he played right field for the baseball team, power forward for the basketball team and bowled for the bowling team. Constantly competing alongside or against his younger brother Lincoln (who played one season for the Fresno Marauders, people saw the brothers are the best athletes in the area. But, Woodrow was clearly the better of the two. He broke countless school and district records in high school baseball (his dominant sport) and was drafted in the 5th Round of the 2005 DMBL Draft by the Tornadoes. Professional Career Minor Leagues Making his professional debut in April of 2006 with the minor league Bangor Tailors of Bangor, Maine, Woodrow started his pro career with a 23 game hitting streak. Attracting the attention of the Tornadoes, he rose through the ranks of the minor leagues and won many awards down with the farm teams. In AA, Woodrow hit .428 in 39 games with 11 home runs. With a sub-par team of aging talent, the Tornadoes decided to promote Woodrow in the June of 2009 when he was 22 years old. Dalton Memorial League On June 7th, 2009, Woodrow played in his first game in the big leagues. Two days later, he hit a triple and grand slam for his first two hits with the Tornadoes. With an average rookie season, Woodrow was ready to take the next step in his sophomore season. And take the next step he did, hitting .291 with 79 runs batted in and 21 home runs, leading him to be the only All-Star Game representative from the Tornadoes. Using this successful sophomore season to his advantage, Woodrow destroyed pitching in 2011 with a .323 batting average, 18 home runs and 100 runs batted in. Despite these statistics, the Tornadoes team was once again poor. This hurt Woodrow's stock for Most Valuable Player as he would only win the 2011 Most Valuable Player award by one vote. Consistently one of the league's best offensive players, Woodrow did not dominate baseball again until the 2014 season. In that season, Woodrow hit .330 with 27 home runs and 144 runs batted in. Fans began to stop doubting Woodrow and criticize him for playing on a dreadful team. People woke up and began to realize that Woodrow was one of the best players in baseball. Strengths and Weaknesses Woodrow's strengths are as follows *"5-tool player" *Has not let the weak Tornadoes finish in last place Woodrow's weaknesses are as follows *Not a clutch hitter *Plays for a team that doesn't get his talents exposed Trivia *The photo of Woodrow is from Everybody Hates Chris Category:Baseball Players